<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Sext Files: A Dramatic Reading by Jehan Prouvaire [Podfic] by blackglass</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25791142">The Sext Files: A Dramatic Reading by Jehan Prouvaire [Podfic]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass'>blackglass</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Les Misérables - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Multiple Relationships, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Shenanigans, rated E for sExting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:47:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25791142</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of "The Sext Files: A Dramatic Reading by Jehan Prouvaire" by avocadomoon.</p>
<p>"It was the sex that was the really surprising part, honestly. Intellectually, they knew he probably had sex with people. He was twenty-six, he was hot, of course he had sex. But the idea of Enjolras, and sex, and Enjolras having sex, with other humans, was just weird. His love life was supposed to be melodramatic and fucked up and very, very <i>chaste</i> - like a telenovela that still had to comply with censorship laws in order to get international syndication."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Enjolras/Éponine Thénardier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Podfic Bingo</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Sext Files: A Dramatic Reading by Jehan Prouvaire [Podfic]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/avocadomoon/gifts">avocadomoon</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/6005983">The Sext Files: A Dramatic Reading by Jehan Prouvaire</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/avocadomoon/pseuds/avocadomoon">avocadomoon</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Length: 48:09<br/>
Download (right-click and save) as a <a href="https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/the%20sext%20files%20a%20dramatic%20reading%20by%20jehan%20prouvaire.mp3">LQ mp3</a> (for storage considerations) or as a <a href="https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/the%20sext%20files%20a%20dramatic%20reading%20by%20jehan%20prouvaire%20(hq).mp3">HQ mp3</a>. (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) </p>
<p>Streaming:</p>
<p>
<audio></audio></p>
<p>A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.</p>
<p>Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks to avocadomoon for giving permission/having blanket permission (I did not know you were formerly jaegermighty!). Used to fill my "free space" square for podfic_bingo for a BLACKOUT!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>